1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia jack for a vehicle having a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a multimedia jack for a vehicle increasing user convenience when operated at night by adding a lighting apparatus to an edge of a connection receptacle to connect a multimedia external device in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally known is a multimedia jack for connection of a multimedia external device in a vehicle, such as a universal serial bus (USB) port and an auxiliary (AUX) terminal. This conventional multimedia jack is illustrated in FIG. 1, which includes a body 100 having a USB port, an AUX terminal, a substrate; and a cover 200, protecting the body 100 from being damaged, with insertion receptacles 210 through which a user may connect the multimedia device to the USB port and the AUX terminal. The cover 200 includes a terminal display part 220 allowing the user to distinguish between the USB port and the AUX terminal. The multimedia jack, as described above, with a variety of ports and terminals may be easily distinguished by the user during the day, however, the multimedia jack lacks a separate lighting apparatus around the insertion receptacles 210 of the USB port and the AUX terminal allowing the ports and terminals to be easily distinguished by the user at night or in dark lighting.
Therefore, in order to overcome this problem, a separate lighting apparatus may be provided on the multimedia jack. However, adding a separate lighting apparatus may increase material costs, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
As another alternative, to increase visibility of the multimedia jack at night, a lighting apparatus may be installed in the body 100 of the multimedia jack allowing light to leak through the insertion receptacles 210 or the terminal display part 220, illuminating terminals. FIG. 2 illustrates a light transmission form of the multimedia jack for a vehicle according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 2, direct light from the lighting apparatus in the body 100 leaks through the insertion receptacles 210 and the terminal display part 220, causing only a portion 210′ of the insertion receptacle 210 and a portion 220′ of the terminal display part to be illuminated. Therefore, some portions are bright and the other portions remain dark, such that lighting is not uniform.